


Drunk and Desperate

by fusionfandom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fighting for Dominance, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, drunk zen, jumin is a tease, light homophobia, poor driver kim, somewhere between smut and fluff, zen gets desperate when he's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusionfandom/pseuds/fusionfandom
Summary: Zen knows he gets drunk easily and that when he does, he lets his emotions take control, but when he sees Jumin remaining as sober as ever after so much alcohol, he forgets to slow down in competition. What then happens when Jumin notices the change in his emotions?





	

Zen could tell that he was getting drunk. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to finish his current drink, even if he knew exactly what happened when he drank too much. Besides, Jumin had had more than him and he wasn’t going to accept the fact that Jumin could hold his liquor better than he could. Jumin. That stupid Trust Fund Kid. Why did he bother Zen so much? The true reason nagged at the back of Zen’s mind, imploring to be acknowledged, but he cast it aside. No. He was definitely not attracted in any way to the young corporate heir.

“Yo, yo, yo, it’s Zen,” a familiar voice laughed next to him. Despite never drinking alcohol, Saeyoung was always the most hyper at RFA get togethers. Well, him and MC, the latter casually draped on his arm and grinning like a madman.  
“Why were you looking at Jumin?” she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Zen scowled.  
“Because he’s annoying me,” he lied.  
Saeyoung laughed again, “He isn’t even doing anything.”  
“Exactly,” Zen said, “he just drinks and drinks and remains completely sober!”  
“So you’re jealous,” MC realised.  
“What? Of course not!” Zen spluttered angrily. Saeyoung and MC looked at each other with a cheeky grin.  
“Oh, look, he’s coming over here,” Saeyoung pointed out, waving enthusiastically. Jumin, who was indeed making his way over to their little group, did not return the gesture.  
“Oh no,” Zen groaned, attempting to escape as MC and Saeyoung blocked his path.  
“I think you two should have a friendly talk for once,” MC suggested, “Instead of just staring at each other.”  
“Glaring,” Zen corrected, “Although it would be natural for Jumin to stare at me- I’m beautiful.”  
“Yet your arrogance makes you so unattractive.” Jumin had reached them and was already getting on Zen’s nerves.  
“As if you aren’t arrogant, jerk,” Zen huffed, “and nothing about me is unattractive.”  
“I can’t help that I’m naturally brilliant,” Jumin shrugged, causing Zen to get even more frustrated, taking another gulp of his beer.

“Oh, MC and Saeyoung have left,” Jumin pointed out after noticing the absence of their laughing.  
“Traitors. Leaving me alone with you. I’d leave too but-“ Zen started as Jumin interrupted.  
“But you’re getting drunk and you don’t want me to realise that you’re such a lightweight.”  
Zen looked at him with a mixture of embarrassment, shock, and confusion.  
“You’re an actor- you wear your emotions on your face and after years of business deals, I’ve learnt to read them very well. Plus I’ve known you for a long time. Don’t think I haven’t noticed,” Jumin explained as Zen continued to glare.  
“I hate you,” he scowled, despising how the older man’s grey eyes twinkled and made him want to stare at them longer.  
“Why were you staring at me earlier?” Jumin asked.  
“I wasn’t! What would make you think I was looking at you?” Zen protested quickly.  
“Well, you’re still staring at me now and Saeyoung and MC were asking about it which is why I came over,” Jumin pointed out.  
“What are you? Some sort of bat that can hear across rooms?” Zen spat.  
“No, I can just afford good treatment for my ears,” Jumin stated.  
“Who treats their ears?” Zen huffed.  
“Someone who can afford to,” Jumin shrugged.  
“Don’t tell me that cat of yours gets stupid healthcare too,” Zen frowned.  
“Jealous?” Jumin smirked before studying Zen.  
“What is it?” Zen snapped, noticing how his grey eyes bore into Zen’s crimson ones.  
“You called Elizabeth the 3rd ‘cat’ instead of ‘fur ball’,” Jumin explained.  
“Stop talking about cats, I feel like I’m about to sneeze,” Zen complained, scrunching up his nose.  
“That means you’re starting to get quite drunk. You become far more sensitive when you drink and drop the act of wanting to fight everyone. You get carried away with your inner thoughts instead of rationalising things,” Jumin continued, ignoring Zen.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” the actor scoffed.  
“Exactly that,” Jumin shrugged calmly.  
“What’s wrong with you? Do you have some sort of study on how I act in different situations or a diary of everything I’ve ever done whilst I’ve been drunk?” Zen exclaimed angrily. Jumin chuckled, taking a sip of his cherry red wine.  
“Ugh, stop drinking so much! Are you immune to alcohol or something?” Zen complained.  
“You are jealous,” Jumin said, “MC was right.”  
“Why would I be jealous of you?” Zen snapped.  
“I’m rich, handsome, talented, articulate, an excellent business man, not allergic to cats, hardly ever get drunk-“ Jumin started to list.  
“Shut up,” Zen ordered. 

What he hadn’t expected was for Jumin to actually listen to his demand and sit there silently, sipping his wine. Zen risked a glance in his direction and immediately looked away when he found the heir’s eyes upon him. Who was the one staring now? Zen wanted him to say something. He wanted Jumin to pay attention to him again. Why was he so needy? He never usually craved attention. What was it about Jumin that just made him what to scream and punch him but also kiss him senseless. Wait, what? No, no, no. That was horrifying. Zen would never EVER kiss Jumin. The thought of it sent shivers down his spine. He probably smelt like cats and wine, two things Zen strongly disliked.

“Are you just going to sit there silently for the rest of the night?” Zen finally broke the silence.  
“You asked me to shut up and I didn’t feel like moving so I thought this arrangement would work quite well for the both of us,” Jumin shrugged.  
“Why would you ever think that? Your presence irritates me,” Zen declared loudly.  
“Then by all means move,” Jumin invited before smirking almost sadistically, “Oh wait, I forgot. You’re drunk.”  
“I’m not that drunk,” Zen mumbled angrily although his flushed cheeks stated otherwise.  
“It astonishes me how much your hair looks like Elizabeth the 3rd’s,” Jumin said idly, sipping more wine.  
“Why does every conversation you ever have involve that stupid cat! Her hair could never be as beautiful as mine,” Zen argued feverishly.  
“Hmm,” Jumin ignored Zen, “Perhaps I should get you blue contacts and make you wear cat ears.”  
“What are you talking about, you freak?” Zen almost jumped off his stool in shock. Jumin chuckled.  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?”  
“Yes! You’re always making me uncomfortable,” Zen responded.  
“Good,” Jumin said simply. Zen looked at him in even more shock and confusion.  
“What is your problem?” he declared, grabbing Jumin’s tie with his hand, causing Jumin to look at the other man in surprise, “I swear if you make one more ridiculous comment I’m going to punch you.”  
“Is this a ridiculous comment?” Jumin said in a deep, seductive voice that sent shivers down Zen’s spine. 

If Zen hadn’t been practically drunk, he would have rationalised his actions and definitely would have punched him instead of what he actually did. With his hand still wrapped around Jumin’s tie, he pulled the older man closer towards him and kissed him. Jumin tasted of wine- exactly how Zen had expected him to taste. His lips were soft and felt good against Zen’s. Zen didn't even realise Jumin had actually started kissing him back until he came to his senses and pulled away quickly and angrily. Zen swore under his breath as he took in the mischievous and slightly arrogant smirk on the corporate heir’s face before ignoring his previous reason for not leaving and running away from his seat and into the men’s bathroom. What had he just done? Why had he just kissed Jumin? Sure, he was handsome and sure, Zen may or may not enjoy their arguments but to actually go and kiss him was a completely different thing. How was he ever supposed to face him again? 

It turned out he didn’t even have the chance to consider his last question as the bathroom door opened and in stepped Jumin, his hair still slightly ruffled from where Zen had tangled his fingers in it only moments prior. The memory of it made him want to do the same again. Wait, he was definitely NOT going to kiss Jumin ever again.  
“Running away from me?” Jumin questioned as he noticed that Zen had jumped back upon his arrival.  
“No. It’s not like I’m embarrassed or anything,” Zen scoffed, his face glowing red both from the alcohol and his humiliation.  
“Your face would clearly state otherwise,” Jumin stated nonchalantly, ‘Why exactly did you kiss me, though?”  
“I didn’t mean to!” Zen snapped hastily.  
“That’s not an answer,” Jumin pointed out, stepping further into the bathroom and making Zen’s body prickle with anticipation of what was possible to come, even though he thought it scandalous that he would want Jumin of all people to do such things to him.  
“I’m drunk. Obviously, I do the opposite of what I want to do under the effects of alcohol,” Zen tried to excuse his actions as Jumin merely chuckled. “Why are you complaining anyway? I’m an amazing kisser.”  
“I didn’t have time to assess. You pulled back so quickly,” Jumin purred, stepping even closer to Zen. Was this guy seriously just trying to wind him up?  
“Step away from me, you gay freak and don’t tell anyone what I did,” Zen hissed, trying to step back before realising he was already against the wall. Despite being less than an inch taller than him, Jumin seemed to loom over Zen.  
“Are you trying to tell me you’re straight? I seem to recall you mentioning a gay co-worker once and how ‘getting to know him’ made you sure I wasn’t gay,” Jumin chuckled.  
“Obviously I was wrong,” Zen spat.  
“And even drunk, surely you wouldn’t have kissed someone of the same sex with quite that much fervour if you were not in the least bisexual,” Jumin continued, taking a piece of Zen’s long, silver ponytail between his slender fingers.  
“W-Why do you even care?” Zen stuttered, feeling his heartbeat accelerate.  
“And as for not telling the others,” Jumin ignored Zen’s question, “I’ll need payment for that.”  
“What do you mean, payment? You already have all the money in the world,” Zen said indignantly.  
“Oh, I didn’t mean money. I meant something else,” Jumin traced a finger along Zen’s cheekbone whilst speaking in such a seductive voice that it made Zen’s pants start to feel ever so slightly tight around his crotch. There was no way out of this now. His entire body was burning with lust, dying to kiss Jumin, and clearly, that’s what Jumin was aiming for as well, so why was Zen so adamant on resisting? If Jumin kept his word, none of the others would find out anyway. Zen swore under his breath once again before grabbing the front of Jumin’s jacket and pressing his lips feverishly to Jumin’s. This time, he was aware of what he was doing, which allowed him to fully appreciate the way Jumin was holding him and how soft Jumin’s hair was beneath his fingers as he once again tangled them in it. Jumin pushed Zen against the wall as his tongue slid over Zen’s lower lip, begging for entrance which Zen permitted, their tongues exploring the other’s mouth. 

Zen wondered how long he had secretly wanted this. Jumin’s mouth was hot against his and Zen got slightly frustrated by the fact that Jumin had taken control of the kiss and was, despite his lack of romantic experience, a surprisingly good kisser. One of Jumin’s thighs slid between Zen’s own, accidentally brushing against his half-hard member and causing Zen’s hips to buck, grinding against Jumin with a frustrated moan. Jumin chuckled as he detached their lips and started kissing down Zen’s neck.  
“Don’t you dare leave marks, you jerk,” Zen uttered breathlessly as he felt Jumin gently nip the sensitive skin near his collarbone.  
“Why can’t I simply mark what’s mine?” Jumin asked, fully showing his possessiveness as Zen’s face grew red with outrage.  
“I am not yours!” he protested.  
“Then what do I need to do to make you mine?” Jumin asked, connecting their lips again in yet another heated kiss. Jumin teasingly ran his finger along the waistline of Zen’s skinny jeans, causing the actor to gasp in surprise. Jumin yet again rubbed his thigh against Zen, causing a deep moan on his behalf this time. The sound caused Zen’s erection to throb with pleasure. He wanted Jumin to do so much more to him. Zen took Jumin’s moan as an opportunity to gain dominance of the kiss, finding Jumin’s own erection with his thigh and being pleased to discover that he was not the only one with an undeniable bulge in his pants. Zen was almost willing to admit that he wanted to be Jumin’s, that he would happily act as some sort of pet for him to touch and play with. The image of it in his mind sent a wave of arousal through his body as he jerked his hips up yet again to grind against Jumin. The older man noticed his desperateness and decided to take this opportunity to slide his hand between the two of them and unzip Zen’s trousers.  
“J-Jumin,” Zen gasped out.  
“Shh,” Jumin hissed, sliding his tongue back into Zen’s mouth as he started palming the actor through his underwear. Zen let out another loud groan at the feeling of Jumin’s hand stroking him, even if there was still a layer of fabric between them. Zen wondered if the two of them would stay in there for the rest of the night. He wouldn’t have minded if they had done as his body continued to pulse with arousal.

“I KNEW IT!” a loud shout from the door caused Jumin and Zen to snap away from each other instantly, Zen hastily zipping his trousers back up.  
“SAEYOUNG!” Zen shouted in horror as the redhead giggled mischievously.  
“MC, I told you! We were right!” Seven shouted behind him.  
“Shut the hell up!” Zen declared, going brighter in the face.  
“Saeyoung, it would seem Zen is embarrassed so would you be so kind as to not inform anyone else of what you happened to witness?” Jumin requested.  
“Oh, of course,” Saeyoung winked before sprinting back out of the bathroom.  
“So much for payment! Now Saeyoung’s going to tell everyone,” Zen complained.  
“Ah, yes, I’d almost forgotten this was payment for me not telling everyone you kissed me. Admittedly, Saeyoung does not know it was you who started it all so in a way I have still kept my side of the agreement,” Jumin pointed out.  
“Why is everything always about business? Do you have no life?” Zen questioned angrily. Jumin chose to ignore him.  
“However your side of the deal has not been fulfilled to my liking.”  
“W-What do you mean, you jerk?” Zen spluttered, a tinge of red coating his cheeks as his heart rate quickened.  
“Why don’t you come back to my place?” Jumin said quietly in his ear before pressing a chaste kiss on his lips.  
“Okay,” Zen agreed breathlessly, absentmindedly wondering why exactly he was consenting so quickly. Jumin took out his phone and dialled a number, let it ring twice and hung up.  
“Driver Kim will be waiting. Let’s go,” he announced, and with the world around Zen still spinning with disbelief, he made his way back through the party and into the cool night air before following Jumin into his luxurious car. With a smirk, Jumin pulled up a separator between Driver Kim and the two men in the rear before latching himself onto Zen, kissing him feverishly once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad- it's my first fanfic on here and I've never written a Mystic Messenger one before. Constructive criticism is welcomed and hopefully this won't be my last as well as my first fanfic on here!


End file.
